


Save water; shower together

by experimentative_writer



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles You Slut, Erik is not a morning person, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay and Mutant, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Shower Sex, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, The beach divorce is now fixed, just a little bit of plot, no actual wedding in the fic though, now we have the Paris wedding, the best mutant couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: Three words: shower oral sex.(With a bit of plot. And fluff.)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Save water; shower together

**Author's Note:**

> I initially thought this fic was only going to take me one night to write, but then it took me almost a month :') It was supposed to be super filthy, but then it turned fluffy? Still happy with how it turned out, just not the way I initially thought it was going to :)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Charles slowly woke up from a deep sleep, senses becoming more aware every passing minutes: a sun ray warming his left cheek, the chilly air of Paris but the warmth under the covers, the hard body pressed against his back… The last one particularly put a smile on his face as he let his mind touch his lover’s, still sleeping. For once, Erik radiated nothing more than peacefulness and contentment. 

After letting himself bathe in his lover’s state of mind for a few minutes, Charles decided it was time for him to get up (figuratively speaking) to take care of some  _ physiological  _ needs. He tried as best as he could to move Erik’s arm from around his waist without waking him, but Erik always had a light sleep. As soon as he felt the other’s mind awakening, the arm around his waist tightening its hold, Charles delicately reached out. “ _ Go back to sleep. _ ” he mentally told his lover. “ _ I’m only going to the bathroom. _ ” In answer, Erik softly kissed his nape before his mind went unconscious once more. 

Satisfied, Charles finally was able to get out from Erik’s embrace and to transfer himself on his wheelchair. He rolled himself to their adjoined bathroom and started his morning routine. When he was done taking care of his needs, Charles decided to take a shower before joining Erik back in bed because… well, you know why. He transferred himself on his shower chair before running the water, relaxing under its pleasant warmth. 

Charles felt Erik stir in his sleep and waking up, the older man projecting the equivalent of a mental frown at the realisation he was alone in bed. “ _ Shower _ .” Charles projected him, earning a mental “ _ Comin’ _ .” from Erik. Not before long, the metallokinetic opened the shower door with his power, dropped a kiss on his lover’s forehead and stepped under the warm jet. 

Facing the higher shower head, Erik sleepily rubbed his face in hope to chase the remaining sleep from his features (after moving together in Paris, Erik had arranged the shower so they would each have a shower head, one lower for Charles and one higher for himself, so they could shower together without one of them having to freeze their arse because the other was blocking the water). Charles let him do so, knowing how Erik wasn’t a morning person and needed time before he was ‘talkable’. Charles decided to wash himself while his lover took a time to rub the sleep off his face. 

When Charles was done cleaning himself, Erik bent to pick up the shampoo bottle for himself. “ _ Let me?” _ the telepath projected to the other man. Erik happily obliged; he never explicitly told him, but he  _ adored  _ when Charles played with his hair and massaged his scalp. Settling down in front of the smaller man’s leg and extending the shampoo bottle to him, Erik rested his back against his lover’s legs, his whole body already relaxed. Erik bent his head back on the younger man’s thighs, his eyes locking in the telepath’s. His hands already massaging his lover’s scalp, Charles smiled at him, shamelessly admiring his beautiful features while holding his gaze.

“Good morning, handsome.”

“Mornin’,  _ schatz _ .” 

Charles bent down to capture Erik’s lips; both men lazily kissed for a minute, Erik's stubble tickling Charles, before they parted. 

Charles poured shampoo in his hand before gently brushing his fingers through Erik's locks, the other man almost moaning at the feeling while leaning his head forward, allowing more access for Charles. 

Pleased by the reaction he got from the older man, Charles continued massaging his lover's scalp, alternating between gentle scratches and soft caresses. Erik seemed to melt into his touch, his head following the movements of the fingers washing his locks.

Charles always loved those moments where Erik was genuinely serene. Despite their lives being far more quiet than before, Erik’s past still tainted him, making the man jump every time he heard an unexpected noise, ready to attack. Even after all this time without any situation occurring to them, Erik remained Erik, which meant he was never fully letting go of his hypervigilance. Except in rare occasions, like this one.   
  
After a (too) short moment, Charles broke the pleasant silence that had settled itself between the two men   
"Would you pass me the water, dear?"  
Without even opening his eyes, Erik levitated the shower head to Charles, making his lover smile (Charles always found it exciting when Erik used his powers, even after all these years). Gently tugging Erik's head back on his thighs, Charles began to wash off all the shampoo from his hair. The older let a sigh of contentment escape his lips as warm water, once again, poured on his whole body.

Charles mentally signaled Erik when he was done rinsing his hair, the other levitating the shower head back in place. Both men stayed in their position for a while longer, enjoying the moment. Charles was casually running his fingers in his lover’s locks when he felt something pooling inside him. 

_ Lust _ .

But it was not exactly  _ his _ . 

Opening back his eyes (he didn’t even realised he had closed them), Charles gaze fell into Erik’s, the other man closely eyeing him. A slow movement catched Charles’ eyes: Erik was slowly stroking himself, his member already half hard as he shamelessly admired Charles. Biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning at the sight, the younger man continued to watch his lover pleasuring himself, watching every breath becoming deeper with each stroke. 

Charles bent down to capture Erik’s lips once again, but, this time, the kiss was sloppier and messier, their tongues caressing the other as they fought for dominance. Erik finally turned around to face Charles, raising on his knees so he was more at his height. Erik slipped a hand behind Charles’ head, angling it to deepen the kiss further. The telepath decided to let him take control, one of his hands tangling itself in Erik’s locks, pulling lightly, as the other went to caress the other’s upper body. 

Erik pushed delicately on Charles’ shoulders so his back was against the shower wall, one hand parting his legs so he could get closer. The new position allowed Erik to rub his arousal against Charles’, the smaller man shivering when the other projected the sensations it caused him. Parting from his lover and trying to catch his breath after the intense make-out session, Charles starred into Erik’s eyes before mentally telling him: “ _ Fuck my mouth.”  _

A grunt near animalistic erupted from the German’s throat as he got to his feet while stroking his now fully hard member, one hand pulling Charles’ head near his erection. Licking his lips in anticipation, Charles looked up at Erik while sucking hard on the tip of his member between his lips. 

“Charles…” 

His name came out as a warning, so he decided to stop the teasing (even if he liked to be a tease to get Erik worked up). Smirking and still holding the eye contact with Erik, Charles leaned once more to take Erik’s member in his mouth, but, this time, setting a slow pace. He almost completely pulled out, but stopped to lick at Erik’s slit, collecting precum, before going back to the pace he had set, flattening his tongue along the length. His ministrations made the metallokinetic groan as he slightly bucked his hips in time with Charles’ rhythm. 

Charles projected his previous invitation back at Erik and it took nothing more for the man to take control and start fucking the younger man’s mouth. Erik held Charles’ head with his two hands as Charles rested his own on Erik’s thighs for balance. He relaxed his throat so he wouldn’t gag too much, the older man going deeper with each thrusts of his hips. 

The telepath showed his lover the sight in front of himt; Erik, looking downright disheveled, his cheeks reddened by arousal, panting softly while fucking the other’s mouth. The vision made the other man groan loudly, his lover’s arousal flowing inside him and doubling his own pleasure. 

“Mein gott, Charles…you should see yourself. So perfect.” 

It was the German’s turn to project his sight to his lover, this time, letting him an open door to his mind so he would feel in totality what  _ he  _ felt. Closing his eyes, Charles let himself wander in his lover’s mind, having a glimpse of what he, too, looked like through Erik’s eyes. Tuning in with Erik’s feeling, he felt every impacts his ministrations had on the other man like he was the one receiving them. 

Not before long, Charles felt a familiar heat beginning to pool at the bottom of his stomach, except it wasn’t exactly in him. Raising his gaze to his lover’s once more, Charles admired the man only seconds before his orgasm: head leaning backward, eyes closed, a soft crimson spread on his chest and cheeks, his breaths becoming more elaborate than before. 

Erik’s orgasm made both their bodies shiver from pleasure, both men grunting and panting in the aftermath. Charles sucked every last drop of semen from Erik’s member, making him wince when it got too much. 

The telepath let go of the other’s now flaccid member with a loud ‘pop’. As he did, Erik released his grip from Charles’ hair, opening his eyes to lay them in his lover’s. Smiling, Erik bent to capture the younger man’s lips, kissing him lazily for a moment. When he traced a hand down Charles’ upper body, Erik was happily surprised to see that Charles had climaxed at the same time that he did (which was rare considering his injury, but could happen when highly and longly stimulated or when he ‘tuned in’ with Erik’s sensations).

Once again, Erik kneeled between Charles’ thighs, facing him this time, enveloping the smaller man’s frame with his arms. Charles happily returned the embrace and left a kiss on top of Erik’s hair. 

“ _ I love you _ .” Erik’s voice came clear in his head as if he was the telepath, many years of practice behind him. Smiling even more, Charles cupped his lover’s face and raised Erik’s gaze to meet his own, his fingers gently scratching the soft ginger scruff on Erik’s cheeks. “I love you too. Always have. Always will.” His answer made the German smile contently before he rested his forehead against Charles’, appreciating the closeness a while more. 

After a few minutes, shivers began to form on Charles’ skin since the water was beginning to cool. Sensing it, Erik turned off the water and finally rose on his feet to catch them both towels to dry themselves. Once they were done, Erik went back to bed while Charles transferred to his chair before following him. Joining Erik on the bed, he cuddled up to him, resting his head on Erik’s extended arm. Their free hands, almost like on their own, tangled themselves, resting on top of Erik’s abdomen. 

_ “A long time ago, you saved my life, and you offered me a home. I’d like to do the same for you.”  _ Charles smiled as he remembered what Erik had told him that day in Paris while he was slowly drifting back to sleep. 

This was his home now. 

This was the home he needed. 

This was the home he always wished for. 

  
  
  
  


FIN

**Author's Note:**

> As always: 
> 
> 1) English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes.  
2) Leave kudos and comments! Let me know what you think!


End file.
